Yeah So?
by Way2manyfandoms
Summary: Normal teenager (yeah right) can see the people with their shields up. Warning: major spoilers for the last book! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES. T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

Jen hoped off her bike and took a deep breath as she looked at the imposing gate in front of her. She knew this Fowl guy lived in a manor but 10 foot hight walls, a wrought iron gate and 6 security cameras? Well, at least six, there were probably some she couldn't see. She swung her messenger bag to her other side and pressed the intercom button on the wall.

"Package for Artemis Fowl the second." She said into the mic.

"From whom?" A gruff formal voice asked.

"Professor Binforn." Jen replied. The gates slowly opened inward as Jen got back on her bike.

The road to the manor was made of gravel and curvy. It would make things a lot easier if the driveway were paved and straight she thought as she rounded a bumpy bend. Jen noticed quite a few cameras perched on and in the trees that surrounded the road. Paranoid much? About a mile later the driveway straightened out and the trees fell away revealing the most gorgeous house she'd ever seen. Though it really couldn't be called a house. A manor was certainly the proper term for it. Jen climbed off the bike flipped the kickstand into place and proceeded up the steps to a beautifully carved door.

She reached for the ornate knocker and nearly fell over as the door swung inward. Taking a step back Jen craned her neck to find the head of the giant guy in front of her. He had to be nearly twice her height even though she was a little short for her age. The man held out a hand and it took Jen a few seconds to figure out he wanted the package. She opened her bag and pulled out a light cardboard box and handed it over.

"Thank you." The man said curtly and as he turned and closed the door. Fantastic, she thought as she clomped back to her bike. Who doesn't love making a fool of themselves in front of some rich guy's cameras. Well hopefully a security guard gets a laugh out of my surprise. She heard the crunch of gravel and looked up. A woman was strolling down the driveway. She was a few inches shorter than Jen with short brown hair. Jen smiled politely at the woman and mounted her bike. The woman cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Have a nice day." Jen said as she carefully biked around the woman. Jen blinked as she passed through a slight haze. Oh, she slapped her forehead as she reached the trees. Another hallucination, and on camera, that security guard probably thinks i'm insane. Which might be true after all she thought, I see little people decked out in futuristic armor at least once a week. She chuckled at how crazy that sounded. The sun disappeared below the treetops darkening the driveway. Jen glanced at her watch. 6:58! Shoot! When had it gotten so late? I better pick up the pace if I want dinner she thought as she turned on to the highway and sped off toward home.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading this. I honestly have no idea where i'm going with it, so any ideas and suggestions are very, very welcome. **

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing In this chapter.**

* * *

Artemis drummed his fingers on the desk. It was a new habit. Nothing bad like the atlantis complex just an honest to truth bad habit. His first. He stared at the 3D diagram in front of him. He couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something. A few years ago he would have made six or seven different models that would work just as well as this one in the hours he'd spent sitting here. He had inventors block. He'd had it ever since he had come back from, well, the dead.

Artemis had lost his memories, all he retained was, at least partially, his personality. After Holly, Butler and the various other fairies and humans in his life had narrated his past, Artemis felt like his old self, for a while at least. But sometimes he wasn't sure. Sometimes he couldn't connect to the old Artemis, nothing like when he was Orion but separated somehow. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Far to deep and philosophical for me, he thought. There was a crisp rap on the office door.

"Enter," Artemis said.

"The professor's package came." Artemis's long time companion announced.

"Set it on the table, I will open it in a moment." Artemis replied. Butler sensed his charge was troubled but, as usual kept his observations to himself. Butler turned to leave and said over his shoulder.

"I almost forgot, Commander Short has arrived." Artemis stood up.

"Then this will have to wait." He said taping the box as he passed, exiting the room before Butler. Artemis was thankful for the distraction, he couldn't think strait at the moment. Holly Short was in the parlor. Arms and legs crossed slouching on the sofa, an impatient look on her face. Artemis allowed himself a smile. He loved her. Well not like that, he knew his old self had felt something more for Holly but now, they were just friends. Very good friends but still, just friends.

"Good evening Holly, care for a cup of tea?" Artemis asked, gesturing at the fresh pot of earl gray on the coffee table.

"Ah, why not," she said."I'm feeling a little jittery." How odd, Artemis thought, Holly loathes tea, the new job must be worse than she said. Holly took a sip from her cup and stuck her tong out.

"Bleh, I don't know how you drink this stuff constantly Arty, it tastes like dirty water." she complained. She had called him Arty. That nickname used to be a sore spot and he had only allowed his parents to use it. When Holly had recapped his life, she made it obvious that saying all three syllables of his name was a pain, so he allowed her to shorten it as she pleased. She glugged the rest of her tea.

"Well, straight to business now if you don't mind I had to take overtime for the next week to get this evening off." Holly grumbled. Artemis chuckled.

"How is paperwork treating you?" He asked. She glared at him

"Like royalty," she said, sarcastically. Artemis clapped his hands,

"To business then, I received the last piece from professor Binforn just before you arrived."

"I know, I saw the delivery girl." she said with a frown.

"Hmm," Artemis continued "Now all I need to do is slap it all together and run some tests, then we will be ready to proceed."

"Any idea on a time frame? There are some people further up that i'd better warn if we're close."

"Depending on the quality of the professors work, which should be top notch, anywhere from a week to a month."

"Well give me a three day warning will you? Thats long enough that no one could fire me but little enough that anyone opposing can't do much about it."

"Your starting to think like me Short." Artemis smiled. He had quite a negative influence on the commander. Commander, he liked calling her that. After the previous commander of section 8, Vinyáya was killed in Iceland the section was without a leader for quite a while. After Artemis died Holly had been promoted. She couldn't go to the surface as much anymore and was stuck with hills of paperwork but she had gained the power to make a clone of Artemis and bring him back. For that he was eternally grateful.

"Is the Ice Cube really going to work?" Holly asked.

"There is no reason it shouldn't, it is exactly the same as it was in Iceland and I had you convinced it would solve global warning then." Artemis said. Thats all I've been able to do he thought sadly. Recreate old inventions. The Ice Cube was of corse genius but it was genius from another lifetime. That doesn't matter he told himself. Just focus on saving the world then worry about your IQ. Holly blew a stray hair out of her face. She's let her hair grow Artemis noticed, it was almost down to her shoulders now.

"-So i'd better get going." Holly said.

"Oh, certainly," he paused "are you alright Holly, you look worried."

"Its just, do you know that girl who dropped off the package?" Artemis was puzzled, where on earth was this going.

"No, probably the professor's newest student, the new ones usually run errands."

"When I was walking down your driveway I was shielded and I filled up two weeks ago so there's no way my magic wasn't working."

"So?" Holly wrung her hands.

"Artemis" she said slowly,"That girl could see me."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! I love cliffies! I've got a few more chapters planned out but after that i'm clueless. Feel free to talk to me people, I don't bite... sometimes. **

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nearly everything in this chapter is mine!**

* * *

Jen flew down the hill to her house. By now it was at least 7:15, opps make that sixteen. Jen's mom was serious about punctuality. If dinner is at 6:30 you better be washing your hands at 6:25 and setting the table at 27. She pedaled up her driveway. Short, paved and straight thank goodness. She got off, opened the side gate, pushed the bike into the backyard, flipped the kickstand, pulled off her helmet and ran up the back steps. Jen pulled at the sliding door's handle but it wouldn't budge. Her mom always locked the door at seven unless she was going out later, which wasn't often. Jen sighed and rapped her knuckles on the glass.

A few seconds later her mom walked in from the kitchen. Bethany McEvoy was a short woman in her late forties with perfectly curled blond hair. When I say short I mean short. At exactly 4ft most 10 year olds were taller than her. Jen was short too, 4'6" at the moment though she was hoping for one last growth spurt. Besides being short and having sharp facial features Jen looked nothing like her mom. Auburn vs blond, blue vs hazel. They had different body frames too. Jen had curves where her mother had angles. Then of corse are their different personalities.

Bethany held her head as high as someone her hight could, she kept her hair perfectly curled and her makeup masterfully applied. Needless to say she was a perfectionist, and maybe OCD. Ok defiantly OCD. Everything had to be exactly where it belonged, if it wasn't the woman would have a minor heart attack and proceed to clean the entire house. Jen, as a typical teenager slouched, and didn't care where anything was as long as she could find it. Unlike most teenagers however Jen had a thing against makeup. This is how I was born, if you don't like my face, don't look at it! Was her motto. But besides a few issues with their conflicting personalities they got along pretty well. Unless Jen was late. Bethany glared at her daughter through the glass before sliding the door open. Jen sighed and began,

"I'm sorry i'm late I stayed after with the science club 'till five and then the professor asked me if I could run something over to one of his associates. And I want to get on his good side so I said sure, then I got lost on the way their and the guy had a two mile long driveway-"

"Shush, not another word young lady, I was worried sick a few more minutes and I was going to call the police!"

"Well if you'd let me get a cellphone-"

"You know how I feel about modern technology, you could have used the school phone."

"The main office closes after hours."

"Borrow someone else's."

"No way, that would be so embarrassing." Jen's mom crossed her arms.

"What do you want from me!" They shouted at the exact same time. After a brief silence Jen burst out laughing and was quickly joined by her mother.

"Come on, I kept your dinner warm." Bethany said as soon as she stopped laughing. Jen smiled, slipped off her sweatshirt and sneakers and headed into the kitchen.

"Mac and chesse." Her mom said. "Nothing fancy I got off work late today." She frowned. Her punctuality issue also applied to leaving places on time. Jen shook her head and dug in, suddenly starving. "And, about that cellphone." Jen's mom said "If you can pay for the phone and the plan." Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't see why you can't have one." She finished.

"Oh my god mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jen squealed crushing the woman in a bear hug.

"Woah hun your going to crush me and I haven't even told you the catch." Jen let go still beaming. "I don't want to see it. If I see it I smash it understood?" Jen nodded though she knew Mom was serious about the smashing. "Well I'm sure you have homework to do and its already late so get to it." Bethany said. Jen put her bowl in the sink and raced upstairs to her room.

Her room was geek heaven. Twin bed and drawers shoved in a conner to make room for a wall of book shelves and a huge desk. In the last corner was a pile of three old beanbag chairs and countless pillows. That was her favorite place to plot world domination, eh, I mean do homework. The desk was for real projects. It was currently covered with the bones in a human hand. Not real of corse, just a model that Jen had been disassembling and reassembling for fun.

She put her bag on the back of the chair and changed into pajamas though the sky wasn't totally dark yet. If it were up to me everyone would wear pjs all the time she thought. Why are people only supposed to 100% comfortable when we're sleeping and unconscious so we can't even enjoy the wonderful flannel fuzziness? She sat down at her desk and finished taking apart the bones in the fingers. When she was done she reached for her school books and stopped short. Ah screw homework, most kids do it on the bus anyway. Jen grabbed a book from her shelf that she had started yesterday. The Science Of Movement, and dove under her forest green sheets. Three hours later Bethany went up to tell Jen to go to sleep and found her conked out with a book in her hand. Typical, she thought, she grabbed a bookmark and set the book aside. She sighed. Teenagers, they sleep like rocks.

* * *

**I had an idea the other day that this could be a Maximum Ride crossover but that would mean Bethany's character wasn't necessary and I love her! So yeah, ideas, suggestions, comments? **

Sam


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay fluff! I own nearly nothing in this chapter. **

* * *

"What?" Artemis asked.

"She could see me." Holly said again.

"How?"

"Well when she got on her bike she looked at me and smiled. I assumed she was thinking about something funny, human teenagers are weird, but she meet my eyes which was odd." she continued puzzled. "Then she said have a nice day and biked around me."

"Are you sure?" He asked confused himself now.

"As sure as I can be." Holly replied. Hmm. A normal person might freak out in this situation but Artemis's gears were spinning. Then again a normal person wouldn't mess with the People and magic.

"Hmm," he said aloud.

"Hmm what?" Holly asked exasperated.

"Nothing, at the moment. I wonder if it is actually possible." He calculated the likely hood of this ability's existence. Which of depended on wether it was from a human or fairy source. Human mutations were more likely but the people had a larger variety of abilities that could combined or altered, naturally or artificially to create this kind of skill.

"Hellloooo? Earth to Attemis!" Holly waved her hand back in forth in front of his face. "As much as I don't want to leave, I'm gonna miss my shuttle if I don't go now."

"Of corse, i'll walk you out." Artemis said and stood up.

"You look like you already have some theories, do some research and i'll see if I can get free tomorrow night." Holly stepped outside and put on her helmet.

"See ya Arty." She said and flew out into the night. Artemis allowed himself a few seconds before turning away. His thoughts returned to the mysterious girl and her shield piercing sight but instead of wondering how it was possible he instead wondered how she had wound up delivering a package to him? One of the handful of humans in the world who knew of the People. Could she be a spy? Some super villain's new creation? Had she put a bug in the package? Or was her encounter with Holly purely coincidental? I think not, he thought, as he climbed the staircase back to his office, stepping over one of Beckett's action figures. He looked up as the twins raced across the landing.

Beckett was holding his batman toy chasing after Myles who was holding the Joker. Myles never minded playing the villain because, as he had announced at the dinner table a few months ago, though the Joker was certifiably insane, his schemes were well planned if he would stop taunting Batman and just do it already. Artemis senior had broken the silence that followed that statement with,

"Well, well, it looks like we've got another criminal mastermind in the family."

"Myles, Beckett, go brush your teeth, your to old to need me to tell you that!" His mother's voice brought Artemis back to the present. She was right, they were too old, at seven years old Artemis had been perfecting his Mandarin Chinese and getting his master's degree in computer programming. The twins should at least be getting to bed by themselves, then again Artemis really should have moved out by now. He was one of the richest young men in the world and at 19 had barely thought about it. Artemis turned the corner and saw Myles picking the lock to his office. He softened his steps and snuck up behind the boys.

"Would you like to tell me what you are doing?" Artemis asked with a barely suppressed smile.

"Uh... Umm.." Becket stuttered.

"Hiding from Mom." Myles said extracting his lock picks. "It's only 8:30 and we're seven we should be allowed to stay up until at least 9."

"I would have to agree with you." Artemis replied. "But i'm afraid you can't hide in my office. I have work to do." The boys widened their eyes and gave Artemis the puppy dog face. Jeez, i'm going soft, he thought, as his resolve shattered. The twins were his weak spot. He hadn't had a normal or particularly happy childhood and he was determined to give the twins exactly that. Not the normal part, no Fowl's life could be normal but it could be happy.

"Fine, you can watch the monitors. But do not touch anything or ask a single question or I will call for mother." He said.

"Whoohoo!" Beckett cheered and his brother shushed him.

"Shhhh! Do you want Mom to hear?" He quieted and Artemis took out a seemingly normal key. Though it wasn't. It had a circuit in it that would be scanned by the key hole as the plaque on the door' that informed the house hold whose office this was, would scan Artemis's facial features. The door opened and the boys bounced over to the spinning chairs in front of the security monitors. Artemis smiled and shook his head. Children. Ah well, back to work. As it was only a quarter to nine he wrote a quick e-mail to professor Binforn. It said:

Professor,

While I would rather not bother you at this hour, a friend of mine was visiting when your package was delivered and thought she might have recognized your errand girl. Might I inquire about her name?

AF

The reply 4 and a half minutes later was:

Mr. Fowl,

The young lady would be Jennifer McEvoy, my newest student. I hope I'm not getting her into any trouble by telling you this. She's a good kid.

Binforn

Because he simply couldn't help it Artemis replied:

Professor,

Thank you for your swift reply. But why on earth would you think that? Do you think I have no friends?

AF

Goodness did I actually put a joke in an e-mail? Artemis wondered. Well now I know i've changed. He turned to a different monitor opened his fairy files and dove in. Mother came in and dragged the boys to bed, Artemis senior told him he should go to sleep. But Artemis didn't look up until several hours later Butler came in ready to drag his charge away if he had to. Artemis banged his fist on the desk. This was so frustrating. Without knowing wether the girl was human or fairy there were just too many possibilities. Butler was surprised to see such an open display of emotion but once again ignored it.

"Artemis, whatever your doing can wait for morning." He said softly from the door. Artemis sighed but did as his bodyguard asked. Maybe he'd have an idea in the morning.

* * *

**I love Myles and Beckett! And I love Artemis's new personality! I'm working on chapter five so the next update might not be for a few days. Ideas, suggestions, comments, even flames are welcome! **

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is why I rated this T, so I can use cure words! Yup there are quite a few in this chapter, I feel like such a bad person. Oh well. Butler is the main AF character in this chapter so in case you didn't figure it out yet, I don't own him. **

* * *

Beep, beeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep! Curse that damn alarm! Jen slapped the snooze button, hoping for ten more minutes before-

"Jen! Get your butt up!" Her Mom shouted from down stairs. Aw well, 'least its a Saturday. Jen moaned and rolled out of bed, literally. "I made waffles!" Jen jumped to her feet. Slid into clean jeans and a t-shirt, sprinted to the bathroom, and raced downstairs. She, obviously, loved waffles. Bethany smiled and shook her head as Jen filled ever single square with dark amber maple syrup. 15 minutes and 2 delicious waffles later Jen spoke

"Hey ma. Mind if I go into the city today?"

"Go ahead, just be back before dinner okay? I don't want to have to worry." Her mom replied.

"Great!" Jen said. One wallet, key chain, sweatshirt, helmet, and bike later, Jen was pedaling up the hill. They lived in the suburbs just outside the nearest city. Jen would bike to the train station, lock up her bike and take the train in for a day of wandering. When she finally got on the train she relaxed and counted the money in her wallet. 163€. That would be way more than enough for a cell phone but what about the actual plan? Oh well, she thought, i'll find out when I get there.

The train ride was dull as usual, the only thing Jen noticed that seemed out of the ordinary was a older man, maybe in his fifties kept sneaking glances at her over his newspaper. She acted as if she didn't notice but watched the man when he wasn't looking, He looked sort of familiar, but Jen wasn't too good at remembering faces, so she spent the rest of the ride raking her brains for a name. Coming up with nothing she shrugged it off, maybe he recognized her, it didn't matter, she'd shake him off on the streets if he followed her. He did, Jen lost sight of him outside the train station, but a few blocks later, she passed a guy buying sunglasses at a stall on the sidewalk and recognized his buzz cut. Shit, she thought as she quickened her pace slightly, not enough to be noticeable, but faster just the same. After taking an extended route to her destination she was confident she'd lost him.

She entered the electronics shop with a satisfied smile on her face. Now, should thought, what can I afford? An hour and a half and 150€ later, Jen walked out with a smile on her face and new phone in hand. She was happily typing in new contacts and didn't notice the man again until she was half way back to the train station. Shit, shit, shit, she thought.

She decided to go through the park and maybe shake him off there. No such luck, this guy is good, she thought, I just wish I knew what he wants. About four blocks away from the station she couldn't take it anymore. She made a sharp turn down a small side ally, and took out her trusty letter opener. God, that sounded weird, she thought, but a teenage girl wandering in the city alone need some sort of protection, and letter openers are not illegal to cary around. She held it out in front of her and waited for the man.

He got there sooner than she expected and seemed a little surprised to have a sharp object pointed into his stomach. Butler took off his sunglasses, they were hindering his sight in the dark ally, and got a good look at the girl. She was awfully small compared to him but she looked determined to skewer him.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly before twisting her wrist and sending the letter opener flying across the street. That was when she recognized him, this was the guy at the door of that manor! She thought, as she took a few steps away from the giant guy.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but you need to come with me young lady." He said.

"Like hell." She told him calmly.

"Please," he said. "I really don't like knocking children out."

"Not gonna happen buddy." With that, she tried to run around Butler, but before she took three steps he had grabbed her arm and stuck a needle in her neck. All I did was deliver a package, she thought, before she blacked out.

* * *

Mwahahaha! Another cliffy! Don't you just love me? Oh and a shout out to the awsome guest person who gets the wonderful tittle of first reviewer ever! Thanks! And if they are reading this right now, I fixed some of the errors I found, let me know if you see any more! Ideas, suggestions, comments? The next chapter might not be for a few days, unless some very nice person talks to me, I aim to please!

Sam


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short! I just had to catch you up on the Artemis end. I don't own Artemis.**

* * *

When Artemis had woken up that morning, he had an idea. Not a very good one, but he couldn't take not knowing any longer. He sent Butler to bring the girl back to the manor with as little fuss as possible. Yes, it was illegal, yes, he would feel bad if he had put a simple human through the unpleasantries of kidnapping, was he going to change his mind? No, certainly not. He needed something to tell Holly that evening, if this was a natural mutation, it had to be explored. If one of his enemies controlled this new ability, they had to be stopped.

Artemis paced his office for the majority of the day. He had convinced his parents to take the twins pumpkin picking without him. They would be gone for most of the afternoon, enough time to get the girl into the house. If Butler shows up soon, Artemis thought, glancing at his watch for the third time that minute. A beep from his security system sent his gaze to the monitors.

Butler had just entered the manor, with the girl. A frown appeared on the young man's face. He sense of morality was alive and flourishing. His conscious was begging the girl to be one of the people so it could justify doing this. Artemis watched Butler's progress on the monitors, the girl was placed in one of the nicer holding cell, there were quite a few, and soon the bodyguard was knocking on his office door.

"Come in Butler." Artemis said.

"I've never seen anything like her." Butler said after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, intrigued.

"She caught me tailing her not once, but twice! And she managed to shake me for a few minutes the first time!" Butler exclaimed. Artemis smiled.

"I do hope you're not getting too old for this business Butler."

"She's far too observant for a normal teenage." Butler told his charge. The bodyguard was still rather upset that the girl had noticed him at all. They settled into a silence. Artemis thinking, and Butler watching the monitors.

"She should stir soon." He said a few minutes later. "I gave her the lowest dose I had." True to his statement, the teenager began to stir soon after. Artemis made his way down to the cell, he let her wake up and collect her bearings, before he walked in.

* * *

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I'm sorry it was so short! I was working on this one-shot that didn't turn out right and was a total waste of four hours, but anyway, I had to end it there because the confrontation has to be from Jen's point of view, well I want it to be, it doesn't have to. Jeez, i'm just ranting! Ideas, suggestions, comments? Oh and guess what? This story is one short of 100 reads! Super happy! **

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis isn't mine.**

* * *

Jen woke up in a extremely uncomfortable position. She knew immediately something wasn't right. Comfort was her main priority, she wouldn't fall asleep in in a wooden chair. She blinked a couple of times, letting in the little bit of light in the room.

It was a bare wooden room with two chairs, one of which she was tied to and a table between them. It reminded her of a interrogation room in a police station. Wait, she thought, tied to a chair? She strained her wrists and ankles which were bound to the sides of the chair. Great, just, great. The door to her left opened and in walked a young man, who couldn't be older than 20. Jen's mouth dropped, what the heck. He had evenly cut pitch black hair, and two different colored eyes. He sat down in the chair across Jen and gave her a forced smile.

"I'm sorry for the unpleasantries Miss McEvoy, but I did have Butler ask nicely." So that was the giant guy's name, if you could consider that a name. "I need to ask you a few questions and then you can leave alright?" The boy asked. She had decided to think of him as a boy, why she wasn't sure.

"Have you ever heard," he continued. "Of the People?" Jen scoffed.

"Which people? Irish, English, human, Neanderthal!?" Artemis held back a smile.

"No, the People, capital P." She shook her head.

"What, are they terrorists?" She asked. He frowned.

"I need to do a little experiment. Please bear with me." He stood up and put on a funky looking helmet that seemed somehow familiar to Jen.

"Can you see me now?" He asked.

"No shit sherlock." She replied. He did something with his helmet and a slight fuzz appeared around him, like in her hallucinations. She let out a gasp.

"Can you see me now?" The boy asked again.

"Yup." She said, trying to remain calm. The boy looked surprised. He fiddled with his helmet again and the fuzziness went away.

"That should not be possible." He said a little more to himself.

"This is a dream." Jen began to mumble. "This is all a dream, you'll wake up in your flannel pjs, under the covers momentarily. Then you have to see a doctor about the darned hallucinations." She had forgotten the boy's presence and was rather surprised when he said,

"Hallucinations?"

"Yup," Jen said, popping the p. "You kidnapped a loon."

"You could see me?"

"Yeah, I said that so.."

"You have hallucinations?"

"Yeah so?"

"What do you see?"

"Midgets dressed up in alien costumes." She answered half honest, half sarcastic.

"You can see them?"

"Yeah so?"

"But you shouldn't be able to see them."

"Yeah, so... They're real?"

"Yes."

"Okay so?"

"You've just learned about another species and all you can say is so?"

"I've just learned i'm not crazy."

"So?"

"Very funny wise guy." He smirked, and Jen shook her head, boys. The small smile didn't last, soon an impassive look returned to his face and he cleared his throat.

"One more question and then I will untie you. Does anyone know of your... sight?"

"No one, not even my Mom."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah so?"

"You have never been contacted by anyone about this talent?"

"No, so?" The boy checked his phone, which seemed a little out of place.

"You're not lying." He said, almost surprised. How'd his phone tell him that?

"Yeah, so?"

"I can undo these." He flipped open a pocket knife, and sliced through the ropes faster than Jen thought was safe. After a moment of silence Jen asked,

"Can I go home now?"

"I thank you for your cooperation, but I'm afraid you can't go home yet." Jen started to speak, but he cut her off. "I have to explain what these midgets in futuristic armor are." She glared at him.

"This better be good." She mumbled, and slouched in the chair. The boy opened his mouth, but was cut off by a beep. He looked irritated, but pressed a button on his watch.

"Your mother's on the phone." A low voice said through the watch. For a second she thought the boys cheeks turned red, but he quickly composed himself. He nodded to her and left.

Jen spent the next half hour wondering why she had told the boy anything. Who the hell was he anyway? How did he know her hallucinations weren't just that? Was she really not crazy? Then she heard shouting through the walls.

"Artemis how could you!?" It was a female voice, maybe his mother. Telling him off for kidnapping innocent teenagers. She didn't realize how close she was.

* * *

Sorry this took forever, I still have no idea where i'm going with this. I don't even know if Jen and Artemis will be a couple or just friends. Probably the latter, because I can't do romance. Comments, suggestions, ideas? I can do maybe another two chapters but after that, I've got nothing.

Sam


	8. Chapter 8

**Just came back from camp yesterday, filler chapter, sorry it's so short. I don't own AF. **

* * *

Only it was Holly, not Artemis's mother, who was shouting at him. Artemis's mother had called to inform him and Butler that an old friend of Angeline's had invited them to dinner, and they were staying the night. Holy had managed to get the night off, and showed up on the doorstep moments after Artemis had hung up with his mother. After banging on the door for far longer than usual, Butler was preoccupied watching Jen, Holly was in a bad mood. Artemis opened the door, looking almost flustered.

"What took you so long Arty?" She asked, and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. He winced, but quickly shook it off and plastered on a pleasant smile.

"Make yourself at home Holly, you always do, i'll be with you in a few minutes." Artemis told her, and Holly raised an eyebrow.

"You've got to be doing something important to keep me waiting." Holly said. Artemis's smile became even more strained, and he nodded. Holly raised the other eyebrow. "Fowl, nod? I didn't think your head was capable of it. What are you doing?"

"Something important that requires my immediate attention." Holly laughed.

"So, you're either blowing something up, playing with magic, or questioning a kidnappee." She said jokingly. It wasn't that Artemis was a bad liar, he was amazing at it, but the Commander knew him so well, she could easily see the almost nonexistent twitch that came with that last suggestion.

"No." She shook her head. "You're straight now, no crimes, no thefts, no nothing. If you have that girl in one of your holding cells..." Holly let the threat hang, and when he said nothing she could help shouting,

"Artemis how could you!?" She was speechless, she had been so sure he had changed for good. She launched in to a lecture, not letting Artemis get a syllable in edgewise. She watched without realizing what she was seeing, his growing frustration. After a good five minutes he shouted,

"I was frustrated alright!" Holly looked shocked. "I should have been able to figure it out but I couldn't, okay?" She didn't speak for a while, slowly losing steam, but still extremely surprised at the show of emotion. Finally, she sighed,

"You better take me to this poor kid, and i'll attempt to to fix some of the phycological damage that you've inflicted." He consented and took her down to the cell.

"Stay here for a moment." Artemis told her, and went of to find the key or something like that. From the one way mirror in front of her, Holly got a good look at the kid. She was short, not People short, but short just the same. She had had pointed features and at first glance she appeared to be a sort of human, elf and pixie hybrid. But the way she slouched, and glared at the wall, was distinctly teenage human.

Artemis came back with a key, some high tech thing that Foaly would love and Holly would never understand. He led her to a plain wooden door and unlocked it. Holly prepared herself, and hoped the girl's mind wasn't too far gone.

* * *

**Well it's there. It crud, but it's there. I've gotten several wonderful review over the past few weeks, and I want to thank you guys so much for your support, but I will say it again, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING. These are all just filler chapters until I figure something out. SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND IDEAS ARE VERY, VERY WELCOME! Thanks for reading! **

**Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, I was stuck, but I have decided, partially, where this is going. Thank you random reader for suggesting I put Mulch in, I forgot about him... But he's mentioned in this chapter, so I think he'll forgive me. **

* * *

Jen was impatient. It's a teenager thing. When the door finally opened again, Jen let out an exasperated sigh that turned into an almost gasp at the sight of the... midget. It was the same woman I saw in the hallucination after delivering the package, she thought, but this time, there's no fuzz around her. She gave Jen a strained smile, and walked over to her.

"Commander Holly Short, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Holly said, shaking Jen's had formally. "Sorry Arty put you through this." She said, jerking her thumb at the door where Artemis was loitering. Holly sat down across the table from Jen where Artemis had sat.

"So how much did the idiot tell you?" Jen smiled, she was liking this lady more and more.

"Not much," she said with a shrug. "Basically just that I haven't been hallucinating my entire life." Holly raised an eyebrow at that, but continued.

"So, I'm taking you're not aware that several different species coexist in an advanced civilization underneath the earth's surface?" Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Real smooth Short."

"Like you would have done any better. You probably would have explained the anatomy of a Dwarf before getting that far." Holly snapped, still a little pissed off. Artemis guffawed,

"She's a science student, she probably would have found it interesting!"

"The anatomy of a Dwarf?"

"Yes."

"That's not interesting, it's just gross. Speaking of Dwarves, have you heard from Mulch lately?"

"No why?"

"He said he was taking a few weeks off before started back in section 8, but he's been off the grid for over two months."

"He's probably planing the theft of something insignificant, like the Eiffel Tower."

"He better not be. After everything I've done for him-" Holly was cut off when Jen waved a hand in front of her face and said,

"Hello? Still here!" Holly looked rather embarrassed. Artemis just smirked.

"At least I would have stayed on topic." He said. Holly went to reply but Jen beat her to it.

"Oh just shut up! I want some answers here!" She shouted, gesturing to Holly. It was the elf's turn to look smug.

"Sorry kid, so where was I? Oh, directly under your feet, is a civilization with technology far beyond what humans have today. One of said technologies is this." Holly put her helmet on the table. "It's a LEPrecon helmet and one of the many things it does, is with the press of a button, it can make the wearer invisible." Jen looked startled, but nodded for Holly to continue.

"Well, Arty's version can anyway, Fairies, the People, don't need the helmet, we have magic. One of the things we can do with our magic is make ourselves invisible. When I was walking down the driveway yesterday, I had my shield up, I should have been invisible to everything."

"Except my cameras." Artemis butted in and Holly slapped his shoulder.

"For some reason you could see through my shield. And that isn't normal." She finished. "You see the problem?"

Jen was silent for a few seconds, but even her brain needed more time then they gave her to figure this out.

"So?" She asked.

"So," Holly said. "We need to figure out how you can see through shields, and if that ability is going to be a threat." After processing that, Jen burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"You think," she said between spurts of laughter. "I could be a threat?"

Holly and Artemis looked at each other, and Artemis spoke.

"Sadly, I'm afraid it could be a possibility." Jen's laughter slowly died down, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"I'm a 16 year old, plain and simple, _human_ girl. There's a crazy advanced civilization underground, and you think_ I _could be a threat." Holly let out an exasperated sigh.

"No matter how crazy it sounds, if someone like Opal, crazy, evil genius by the way, can use your ability. The People could wind up in a whole new heap of trouble." Holly told her. Jen cocked an eyebrow.

"New? As in, you've been in a heap of trouble before?"

"No thanks to this guy." Holly said, poking Artemis. The boy looked offended.

"Excuse me, but i've gotten you out of just as many tricky situations as I've gotten you into." He informed her.

"I guess we're about even, excluding the first time."

"I've made up for that in a tenfold!"

"Not quite." Jen stood up.

"If you two start again, i'm going to scream bloody murder." She said, and both of them shut up.

"How about we head up to Arty's office and figure out how you can... do your thing." Holly suggested. Artemis opened his mouth to protest but two sets of glaring eyes stopped him.

"Fine."

* * *

**Not too shabby huh? I had so much fun making them argue. Comments, suggestions, and ideas are always greatly appreciated. Hope you liked and see you soon!**

**Sam**


End file.
